They Are Who! You Did What!
by mandy13298749
Summary: This is in the perspective of a girl named Nikita. She finds out she got a part in a show, and needs to move. She then finds out that shes part of triplets, and the other two are where shes moving to.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the plane on my way to California. My mom said that it would be wierd to see my dad, and her long lost boys. I just think its wierd. But thats just me. We had to fly across the country. It took forever to get on the plane cuz i couldn't say goodbye to my friends. Here's what happend:

"Niki...no! do u really have to leave! Are we really at the airport?" My best friend in the world- Alyssa-thats what she said when we first got to the airport. "Yea Niki, I mean, do you really have to go? Can't you just stay?" Thats my other friend, Dan. "Hey Niki, what are we do..." Then he saw the tears on my face. Thats Kevin, my other friend. He was really close to me. "Your leaving? You can't leave! When are you going to come back?" Everyone looked at him. Then looked back at me. (to make it easier, nikis goin to be in pink, dans goin to be in orange, alyssa is goin to be red, kevins goin to be the normal color, and joey(he comes in soon) will be green.) "I didn't tell him yet. I thought I would suprise him." "Well, thats a nice suprise" I ran over to Kevin and gave him a hug. "Your not comming back, are you" I just started crying even more. "I'll take that as a no." Then my other friend, joey, came over. I looked up and saw him. I thought I would miss him out off all of them. He and I had so much. We haad been friends for like, ever. But anyway, I gave him a hug, and I was still crying. "I'm going to miss you guys sooo much." "We know." They all said. At this point, the only ones crying were me and Alyssa. We just sat in silence for about 5 minutes, and then my mom walked by, and got on the plane. The announcer came on, and said that my plane should start boarding. We got up, and I gave each of them like 10 hugs. I was still crying, and I walked backwards onto the plane. I sat in my seat, and my phone rang. It was Dan. "Hello?" "Hey, Its Dan. Joey wants to talk to you." He handed Joey the phone. "Niki?" I sniffled a little. "Yea?" Um, I just wanted to say bye. You didn't give me a chance to. I'm really goin to miss you. I want you to call, and write. Every week. You promise? Yea, I promise. Look, I really wish that I could talk more, but the planes about to take off. I'll call you guys if it isnt to late there when I get off. Ok, bye. Bye The phone went off. I cried into my little pillow that I had brought on the plane with me. I was so sad. I didn't want to leave them. Ok, so back to the story. 

So yea, as you can see, I couldn't just say "bye" and get on the plane. I had to make everything dramatic. But again-thats just me. That took about 15 minutes-just to get on the plane. But watever. I cried for the first hour of the flight, and i fell asleep for a half an hour into the second hour. When I woke up, I was still tired, but there was still an hour and a half. I took out my ipod, and turned it on. Everytime We Touch, the slow version came on. It made me cry more cuz Dan and I used to go out, and that was our song. We were still kinda on and off. But anyway, I was so tired. I didn't sleep at all the night before. I was too busy thinkin about what my brothers were goin to be like. "Ugh...this is so boring!" "Maybe it wouldn't be so boring if you had someone to talk to." I looked up. I saw a surfer boy standing in front of me. he was pretty hot. "My names Eddy. Do you mind if I sit down?" "Oh, I'm sorry, go ahead. I'm Nikita. But you can call me Niki." "I like that name. You don't hear it to much." "That's what I like about it. I can walk into a room and not worry about anyone calling out Nikita! and have it not be me." "Ha. Yea, Ive heard that happen to ppl alot. It must be annoying." "Well, yea..."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, why are you here?" I just looked into his eyes. They were a beautiful blue. He had sandy blonde hair, that was just a little long, but not to long. He was tall and thin. "Hello? Anyone in there?" "Oh, yea. Sorry. I'm here because I'm on this show, and I have two twin brothers in California. It sucks because I just found out, and I'm the triplet...but my mom says that we don't look anything alike." "Oh, well...that's a little..." "Weird, yea, I know." We talked for about another hour, and it didn't seem that long. After we were done talking, I knew a lot more about him. That he was turning 16 and that he had an older brother who he was visiting, but was coming back, and a lot of other things. I think it scared him though when I told him that I was turning 14. He said it was cool, but I don't think so, but whatever. For the last half hour, I just listened to my ipod. When we got off the plane, it was five. That means that it was 8 in CT. I took out my phone, and then I put it away. I wasn't going to call that late. There was a limo waiting for me and my mom. I got my bags that were full of enough clothes until the moving truck got here, and got into the limo.

It was quiet in the limo, seeing as it was only me and my mom. I had gotten Eddy's number, and I had given him mine. We finally pulled up to this house, and I got out of the limo. It took about a minute to actually get up the driveway, but I noticed that it went on farther then the driveway did.

"Why does it go farther then that?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure, I'll ask Matthew when we get inside."

The car pulled up to the house. My stomach started to do flips. I was so afraid to meet them. I hate getting nervous. I always felt like I was going to throw up. So anyway, the limo came to a stop, and the driver got out. He opened the doors, and my mom and I got out. I quickly closed the door, and walked to the other side of the limo. When I saw the three people standing there, I swear I could've screamed. It kind of scared me at first, but then when I saw them, I was kinda like, ok then. So anyway, I put down my bags, and said hi. One of them whispered something to the other, and then they said hi back. A guy came outside, and took my bags. I followed the others inside, and sat down on the couch. Then I finally realized who they were.

"Wow...So your our new sister?" One of them said. They both had kind of long, but kind of short blonde hair, and brown eyes. They both looked at me.

"Um, yea, I guess...is that a problem?"

"No, Of course not!" The other said.

"Well ok then. I'm Nikita." I sat down on their other couch across from the boys. I looked around at the new house that I would now be living in. I can't believe that I left all my friends to come here. Everything was beautiful, but I was still afraid. There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

"Well, I'm Dyla..."

"Yea, I know who you guys are. I'm not that slow."

"Oh, ok." The guy came back out, and brought me to my room. I had to go up about three staircases, and then down two hallways. He showed me where everything was, and then he pointed to my room. I opened the door, and then I was called down for dinner. I walked down from where I was, and into the dining room. I looked around, and saw this really big table surrounding everything.


End file.
